Scharmützel von Naboo (21 VSY)
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Mission von Aleen‎‎ |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum=21 VSY |Ort= |Ergebnis= |Kontrahent1=Gungan-Armee |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1= *Boss Lyonie *General Roos Tarpals † *General Anakin Skywalker *Senator Padmé Amidala *Verbundener-Planetarischer-Vertreter Jar Jar Binks |Kommandeure2= *Darth Sidious (via Hologramm) *Count Dooku *General Grievous *Minister Rish Loo † |Kommandeure3= |Truppen1= *1 Jedi-Ritter *Gungan-Armee *Senator der Naboo |Truppen2= *2 Sith-Lords *1 Droidengeneral *4 IG-100 MagnaWächter *3+ C-9979 Landungsschiffe *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *3 BX-Kommandodroiden *3+ Gepanzerter Angriffspanzer-1 *2+ Multi-Truppen-Transporter *1 ''Sheathipede''-Klasse Transportshuttle |Truppen3= |Verluste1= *Verletzung von Boss Lyonie *General Tarpals *Verletzung von Anakin Skywalker |Verluste2= *Minister Rish Loo *1 Bataillon Kampfdroiden *3 BX-Kommandodroiden *Verletzung von General Grievous |Verluste3= }} Das Scharmützel von Naboo, welches fast zur Schlacht von Naboo ausartete, war ein Konflikt, welcher im Jahr 21 VSY auf dem Planeten Naboo stattfand. Er wurde ausgelöst, da der Priester und Berater Rish Loo sich Count Dooku unterwarf, um so den Anführer der Gungans Boss Lyonie mittels eines Amulettes in seinen Bann zu ziehen, damit er mit der Separatisten-Allianz ein Bündnis schließt, dass sie zusammen gegen die Naboo in Theed einmarschieren, um den Separatisten den Planet zu versichern und die Menschen von Naboo zu vernichten. Nachdem Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala auf dem Planeten eintrafen, wollten sie mit Jar Jar Binks, dem Verbundenen-Planetarischen-Vertreter der Gungans, der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Als sie sahen, wie Lyonie seinen Soldaten den Befehl gab gegen die Naboo auszurücken, entdeckten sie nach einem kurzen Gespräch, dass der Boss der Gungans unter dem Bann eines Amuletts stand. Als Loo enttarnt wurde, ging Lyonie zu ihm, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Dies entwickelte sich allerdings in ein Gefecht, da der Priester von Dooku drei BX-Kommandodroiden zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte. Während Padmé und Anakin gegen die Droiden kämpften, stach Loo Lyonie mit einem Messer in dessen Bauch, um darauf vor seinen Gegnern zu fliehen. Als Anakin sich Loo annehmen wollte, kümmerte sich Amidala um Lyonie. Anakin schaffte es nicht, mit dem Betrüger Fuß zu fassen, der dadurch entkam. Loo machte sich auf den Weg, um die Armee zum Angriff zu motivieren. Anakin und Padmé entdeckten, dass Jar Jar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Boss Lyonie hat. Sie beschlossen, er solle sich als dieser ausgeben, um den Angriff auf Theed aufzuhalten. Als Loo der Gungan-Armee einen Vortrag hielt, bemerkten die Gungans, dass Lyonie noch lebt. Sie dachten, dass Jar Jar Lyonie und somit ihr Anführer sei. Binks redete seinen Artgenossen den Angriff auf die Stadt aus. Sie beschlossen Grievous in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, da er noch dachte, er sei auf ihrer Seite. Nach einer Verhandlung mit Grievous bemerkte der General, dass er nicht den echten Boss Lyonie vor sich hatte, worauf er versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Jar Jar flüchtete, wobei Grievous ihm folgte. Außerhalb des C-9979 Landungsschiffs angekommen, musste der Cyborg feststellen, dass seine Armee durch die Gungans ausgeschaltet wurde. Nach einem Kampf gegen Grievous opferte sich Tarpals für den Sieg gegen Grievous, worauf die Gungans den General überwältigten und gefangen nahmen. Währenddessen traf der Jedi-Ritter Skywalker auf den Count, nachdem dieser dem flüchtenden Loo gefolgt war. Sie trafen sich in dessem Unterschlupf, wo Dooku seinen Spitzel umbrachte. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Macht-Nutzern, da Dooku den Plan hatte Skywalker gefangen zu nehmen. Das eigentliche Duell wurde jedoch schnell unterbrochen, als Dooku die im Raum umherschwirrenden Lichter auf den Jedi warf. Er befahl seinen vier wachenden IG-100 MagnaWachen ihn anzugreifen, was am Ende für Skywalker in Dookus Gefangenschaft endete. Um einen Handel mit Padmé auszuhandeln, kontaktierte dieser sie über eine Hologramm-Übertragung. Nach Überlegung und Einfluss durch Lyonie, beschlossen sie das Angebot von Dooku einzugehen und Grievous gegen Skywalker einzutauchen. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin hält das Amulett in seiner Hand.]] Count Dooku hatte vor, die Bewohner Naboos wegen der Niederlage auf Dac, bei der die Gungans und ihre Armee eine Schlüsselrolle spielten, mit den Naboo, wegen der Blockade von Naboo, zu zermalmen. Vor dem Scharmützel war die Situation wegen einigen Dingen ziemlich schlecht auf Naboo. Auf dem Planeten herrschen große Anspannungen zwischen den Menschen auf der Oberfläche und den Gungans unter Wasser; der Planetenoberfläche, da es Gerüchte gab, die Gungans würden die Separatisten bei Theed unterstützen. Boss Lyonie wollte anscheinend einen Marsch auf Theed anordern, der den Separatisten zu Gunsten kommen würde. Count Dooku drang mit seinem Einfluss durch einen Verbündeten Gungan-Berater und Priester Rish Loo in das Innere der Gungans. Er bewegte ihn dazu, Lyonie ein verzaubertes Halsband zu geben, damit der sein Volk dazu bewegte nach Theed auszurücken, wofür Dooku ihm einredete, er würde seinem Volk damit helfen. Dooku versprach ihm, er würde nun sehr Einflussreich werden. Diese Unruhen zwangen Padmé Amidala in Begleitung von Anakin Skywalker zurück in die Heimat der Senatorin. Sie landeten mit einem S-130 Gefahrenschutzgleiter auf Naboo. Aus dem Raumschiff aus kontaktierten Jar Jar Binks, der sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf dem Planeten befand. Sie landeten im Sumpf, wo Binks mit einem Triblasen-Bongo aus dem Wasser auftauchte, um die beiden zu begrüßen. Anakin und Padmé stiegen darauf in den Personentransport ein, um in die Tiefen des Wassers zu gelangen, damit sie Otoh Gunga betreten können. Da Lyonie nicht gut auf die Naboo zu sprechen war, versuchte er die Gruppe abzuweisen. Die drei Besucher bemerkten, dass der König unter Einfluss einer anderen Person stand. Der Minister Rish Loo gab dem Anführer ein Halsband, mit dem er ihn kontrollieren konnte. Lyonie erzählte, Loo gab ihm das Metallion, da er damit anscheinend ein einflussreicher Anführer werden würde, was schließlich auch geschehen war. Lyonie wollte darauf Loo ansprechen, wobei klar wurde, dass er selber nie seine Freunde, die Naboo, angreifen würde. Dabei versuchte Loo den Anführer Lyonie zu hypnotisieren, was Anakin spürte. Da sie Loo unterbrachen, hetzte dieser BX-Kommandodroiden auf Skywalker und die Senatorin. Verlauf Gefecht in Otoh Gunga miniatur|rechts|250px|Das Gefecht in [[Otoh Gunga.]] Die BX-Kommandodroiden griffen sofort Anakin an, nachdem sie von der Decke zum Vorschein kamen. Da Loo verschwinden wollte, packte Lyonie ihn, um ihm nicht die Flucht zu gewähren. Die Drei Droiden versuchten direkt Skywalker mir deren E-5 Blastergewehren zu eliminieren, während Amidala aus dem Hintergrund mit ihrer ELG-3A Blasterpistole den Jedi-Ritter unterstützte. Einen der Droiden zerstörte Anakin mit seinem Lichtschwert, während sich ein anderer auf Padmé stürzte und mit ihr einen Wendelgang hinunterfiel. Als der Droide sie erschlagen wollte, zückte Padmé noch rechtzeitig ihre Waffe, um ihn mit einem gezielten Blasterschuss in den Kopf kampfunfähig zu machen. Unterdessen schlugen sich Lyonie und Loo, bis der korrupte Berater einen Dolch zog, womit er den Anführer erstechen wollte. Nachdem Loo zugestochen hatte, begann er zu flüchten, was Anakin während seines Kampfes bemerkte. Der Priester hastete den Aufgang hinunter, wo er Padmé aus seiner Laufbahn schubste. Da Anakin ihm folgen wollte, schnitt er mit seinem Lichtschwert den Schädel des letzten Droiden ab, um darauf Loo zu verfolgen. Er befahl Pademé, sich um den verwundeten Anführer der Gungans zu kümmern. Der Betrüger sprang in das Triblasen-Bongo, um somit aus der Unterwasserstadt zu entkommen. Er schaffte es das Gefährt zu starten, noch bevor Anakin bei ihm eintraf. Nachdem der Gungan entkommen war, mussten Anakin und Padmé feststellen, dass die Gungans nun unaufhaltbar waren, da sie in Kampfbereitschaft standen, und der Anführer sie wegen seines Todes nicht mehr zurückordern konnte. Sie wollten Binks dazu bringen die Gungans umzustimmen, jedoch meinte er, sie wären die letzten, auf den sie hören würden. Als der schusselige Gungan die Kopfbedeckung des Anführers anzog, bemerkten sie die unverwechselbare Ähnlichkeit zu dem Führer der Gungans. Sie befahlen ihm, das Gewand und den Kopfschmuck Lyonies zu tragen, um die Gungans von einem Rückzug zu überzeugen. Er verriet ihnen, dass Loo das wirkliche Problem an der Sache sei, da er seine Gedanken kontrollierte. Die Gungans begonnen sich über ihn zu beschweren, worauf der Korrupte abermals begann zu fliehen. Als ein Gungan mit einem Kaadu ankam, übernahm Anakin dieses, um Loo auf seinem Flitknot-Speederbike zu folgen. Kampf mit Grievous miniatur|links|250px|[[General Tarplas opfert sich.]] Als Rish Loo vor der Armee der Gungans eine Rede hielt, überzeugte er die Gungans noch mehr von der Idee, mit Grievous' Droidenarmee gegen die Naboo zu kämpfen. Unterdessen schlich sich Binks verkleidet als der Lyonie an, was die Gungan-Krieger direkt bemerkten. Die Gungans glaubten sofort, ihr großer Anführer wäre noch lebendig, worauf Binks mit verstellter Stimme versuchte die Soldaten umzustimmen, um nicht gegen die Naboo zu kämpfen. Unterdessen landeten im Land mehrere C-9979 Landungsschiffe, aus denen gleich darauf größere Mengen an Kampfdroiden schwärmten. Ein T-Serie Taktikdroide gefolgt von B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden betraten die Szene. Sie positionierten sich bei den Gungans, da die Droiden darauf eingestellt waren auf Verbündete zu treffen. Roos Tarpals, der dabei neben Binks stand, bemerkte, dass dieser nicht sein Boss ist. Allerdings spielte er den Droiden vor, er sei Lyonie, indem er mit Jar Jar den Droiden-General sprechen wollte. Binks betrat mit Hochmut den Droiden-Transporter, wobei ihm Tarpals folgte. Der Mut verließ den Gungan direkt, als Grievous begann zu sprechen. Der unwissende Grievous bat ihm eine Sitzmöglichkeit an, als er im Raum stand. Jar Jar gab während dem Gespräch Tarpals einen Befehl, damit dieser aus dem Schiff marschierte. Während Anakin weiterhin den korrupten Gungan-Berater verfolgte, versuchte Binks den Droiden-General abzulenken, wobei er schließlich daran zweifelte, den echten Anführer der Gungans vor sich zu haben. Grievous warf ihn an die dahinterliegende Wand, worauf aus Versehen der Türschalter aktiviert wurde. Der Gungan schaffte es noch im rechten Moment vor dem General zu fliehen, indem er die Tür schloss, welche ihn und den Cyborg trennten. Tarpals schaffte es in der Zwischenzeit die Armee des Generals auszuschalten, womit Grievous von der Gungan-Armee umzingelt wurde. Tarpals schlug dem Droiden-General vor, sich zu ergeben, wovon dieser sichtlich nicht überzeugt war. Als ein paar Gungans einen engeren Kreis um Grievous bildeten, zückte dieser zwei seiner Lichtschwerter, um sich im Kampf zu verteidigen. Die Gungans befeuerten den Cyborg mit Boomas, um ihn außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Als ein Gungan ihn von hinten überraschen wollte, reagierte Grievous schnell, worauf der Einheimische von Naboo auswich. Schnell reagierte Tarpals, und stach ihn mit einer Energiepieke. Die Gungans versuchten die Arme des Generals im Boden zu befestigen, nur um von Grievous weggeschleudert zu werden. Tarpals rannte schließlich auf ihn zu, wobei es ihm gelang, eines seiner Lichtschwerter aus seinen Händen zu lösen. Mit einer Energiepieke und seinem übrig gebliebenen Lichtschwert bekämpfte Grievious Tarpals. Er schaffte es auch einige Momente darauf, den Befehlshaber der Gungan-Armee mit der Pieke zu durchbohren. Tarpals blieb am Leben, und schilderte Grievous, er hätte mit dieser Tat ein Opfer gebracht, worauf er den General mit seiner eigenen Waffe auf dem Boden befestigte. Er befahl Jar Jar Grievous mit einem Booma abzuwerfen, wobei dieser kampfunfähig wurde. Die Gungans warfen weiterhin den General ab, bis er Ohnmächtig war und in sich zusammensackte. Die Gungans spießten den General auf allen Gliedmaßen auf, sodass es für ihn unmöglich wurde sich zu bewegen oder zu wehren. Nachdem er gefangen genommen wurde, trauerten die Gungans über ihren gefallenen Helden Tarpals. Skywalker gegen Doku miniatur|rechts|250px|Der entwaffnete [[Anakin Skywalker|Skywalker geht zu Boden.]] Da General Grievous für Darth Sidious in seinem Plan ein unverzichtbares Werkzeug war, kontaktierte dieser nach dessen Gefangennahme Dooku per Hologramm auf Naboo. Sidious befahl Dooku Skywalker in eine Falle zu locken, um darauf mit den Gungans einen Gefangenenaustausch zu verhandeln. Dooku zweifelte etwas daran, dass die Republik Skywalker gegen Grievous austauschen würde, jedoch versicherte Sidious ihm, dass Amidala diesen Deal ohne Umstände eingehen würde. Dooku kontaktierte gleich darauf Rish Loo, um ihm zu sagen, er solle in sein Geheimlabor kommen, um Skywalker zu ihm zu locken. Loo tat dies, worauf Skywalker den Speeder Loos vor dessen Unterschlupf entdeckte. Skywalker folgte Loo in seine Unterkunft. Loo gab diese Neuigkeiten an Dooku weiter. Als er dies Dooku sagte, kam Skywalker in den Raum, der von dem Count begrüßt wurde. Gleich darauf zündete Dooku sein Lichtschwert, wobei er den Gungan tötete. Dooku begann das Duell, indem er mit seinem Lichtschwert auf Skywalker schlug. Der Kampf bestand zum Großteil nur daraus, dass die beiden ihre Kraft maßen, indem sie ihre Schwerter gegeneinander pressten. Doku veränderte jedoch die Situation, als er begann umherschwebende Lichter auf seinen Gegner zu schleudern. Skywalker war gezwungen diesen auszuweichen und als er von Dooku entfernt war, ließ dieser vier seiner MagnaWachen auf Skywalker los. Der Jedi versuchte direkt all ihren Schlägen auszuweichen und sie dabei zu zerstören. Skywalker schaffte es nur ihren Schlägen auszuweichen und sie schließlich fortzustoßen, um dem davonlaufenden Count zu folgen. Als sie im nächsten Raum ankamen, begann Skywalker Dooku anzugreifen, worauf dieser ausweichte und Skwalkers Schläge mit seinem Lichtschwert parierte. Da Skywalker sich auf ihn und die Wachen konzentrieren musste, gelang es Dooku ihn zu entwaffnen. Die vier Wachen schockten Skwalker mit ihren Elektrostäben, um ihn auf dem Boden zu halten. Als es dem Jedi-Ritter gelang die Wachen per Macht von sich zu stoßen, zögerte Dooku nicht und presste seinen Kontrahenten mit der Macht an die Wand, was er schließlich in einen Würgegriff übergehen ließ, damit er ihn mit seinen Macht-Blitzen ausschalten konnte. Folgen miniatur|links|250px|Die Übergabe von [[Grievous.]] Nachdem der kleine Zwischenfall auf Seiten der Gungans zu Ende war, wunderten sich Amidala und Binks, wo Skywalker steckt. Als Padmé kurz darauf eine Nachricht erhielt, vermutete sie, Anakin würde sie kontaktieren wollen. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung musste sie feststellen, dass Dooku sie erreichte. Er teilte ihr mit, dass er Skywalker unter seiner Kontrolle in seiner Gefangenschaft behielt. Als Padmé den Vorschlag, Anakin gegen den Gefangenen Grievous auszutauschen, ablehnte, ließ er zwei seiner Wachen Skywalker schocken. Dies brachte sie zur Aussage, dass sie keine Gefangenen foltern dürfen. Nachdem sie die Verbindung unterbrachen, sagte sie zu Jar Jar, der ihr vorschlug dem Handel zuzustimmen, dass sie es nicht könne, da sie mit Grievous in ihrer Gefangenschaft den Krieg gegen die Separatisten gewinnen könnten. Da Binks der festen Überzeugung war, sie müssten Anakin retten, gab Lyonie, der die schwere Verletzung doch überlebte, ihm Recht. Der Handel wurde von Padmé abgemacht, worauf sie sich auf einem Feld versammelten, um Grievous zu übergeben. Bei der Übergabe war Neeyutnee, die Nachfolgende Königin von Naboo, anwesend, wornach ein T-Serie Taktikdroide mit mehreren Kampfdroiden in einem ''Sheathipede''-Klasse Transportshuttle landete, um den General gegen Anakin zu tauschen. Darauf verschwand der nun freigelassene Grievous mit der Droidenarmee. Hinter den Kulissen Das Scharmützel wurde zum ersten Mal in der The Clone Wars-Episode Krieger des Schattens erwähnt. Für die Ereignisse der Folge und die Folge selber, wurde ein Episodenführer erstellt. Quellen * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Skirmish on Naboo es:Escaramuza en Naboo